Simon Snow
by Neko-chan1899
Summary: Simon Snow et Pénélope sont plongés dans une illusion.


Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes de souffrance que j'ai réussi tant bien que mal à demander : Simon où est tu ? Et c'est seulement après de lentes seconde qui m'ont semblés être des heures que j'ai obtenu ma réponse. Oui, juste à coter de toi, alors s'il te plait Pénélope ne crie pas si fort haha .

Idiot ai-je répondu avant de me rendre compte sous la pression de mes poumons que j'avais plusieurs côtes de fracturés. Jamais je n'aurais cru que notre chute allait faire de tel dégât. J'ignorais totalement où nous étions et comment nous étions arrivés la. C'est comme si la mort nous avait avalé. Il y faisait si noir qu'on ne pouvait absolument rien distinguer et une ambiance particulièrement étrange y régnait. Un peu comme lorsque on pense être observé alors qu'il n'y a personne qui se tient.

J'ai attendu deux ou trois minutes avant d'annoncer douloureusement

Simon … J'ai des cotes fracturé …

Tu parle d'une coïncidence moi aussi !

Arrête de plaisanter imbécile il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici Chaque respiration était tout simplement insupportable.

Tu peu toujours essayer Pen, mais l'on est piéger dans une illusion et à moins que sont créateur ne le décide nous ne sortirons pas d'ici avant un moment .Comme notre groupe allait perdre la bataille face au chasseur de vampire Declan, professeur Benedict nous a enfermé ici afin d'éviter le pire

Un sentiment léger de panique m'a envahi à cet instant précis et Simon l'a clairement ressenti malgré les ténèbres qui nous entouraient puisqu'il s'est approcher de moi aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait afin de ne pas aggraver l'état de ma cage thoracique et je me suis blottis contre lui. Mon cœur a probablement fait trois tours sur lui-même avant de se remettre à battre normalement comme à chaque fois que Simon s'approche de moi, mais je devais impérativement le caché. Que m'arriverait –il si cet idiot savait ce que j'éprouve pour lui ? Le simple fait d'y faire allusion me donne la nausée, car je sais très bien que jamais au grand jamais Simon ne quitterais sa superbe Agatha Bellamour pour une mage aussi banale que moi. Si seulement moi aussi j'avais son talent pour jeter des sorts … Ce petit abruti serait raide dingue de moi et ma vie serait si parfaite.

La voix de Simon m'a alors tiré de mes rêveries

Tes cheveux sentent bon tu savais ?

Enlève ton nez de mes cheveux sale pervers ! Oh mon dieu je l'aime tellement …

Tu pourrais dire merci à la place petite insolente

Merci ! Content alors sale pervers ? Je ne dois pas lui dire …

Absolument !

Je te traite de pervers et sa te fais plaisir ? C'est plus fort que moi …

Oui parce que maintenant ton esprit est concentré sur moi tu pense ni à la douleur ni à ton anxiété tu ne pense rien qu'à moi et c'est précisément ça qui me fait excessivement plaisir.

euh .. ahh … J'ai vraiment cru qu'on pouvait mourir de joie à cet instant précis, malgré le fait que l'on était maintenant piégé depuis bientôt 5 heures dans cette illusion inquiétante et c'était assez mauvais signe. Plus l'on passe de temps dans une illusion moins son créateur n'a de contrôle sur elle et plus les chances d'en sortir un jour son mince et la rumeur veut qu'après 6 heures depuis la création du sortilège c'était peine perdue. J'ignore si c'est la panique ou le stress qui m'a frappe à cet instant mais j'ai eu le courage de demandé :

Je peu te confier quelque ch …. Avant même d'avoir terminé ma phrase Simon me coupa sur un ton très sérieux :

Tu sais que les chances que l'on sorte d'ici sont plutôt minces à présent ?

Oui ai-je timidement acquiescé.

C'est alors avec une voix pleine de malice et d'assurance qu'il a articulé :

En espérant que tu n'aura pas d'objection …

Puis, il est tout simplement venu poser ses lèvres charnues sur les miennes. Et c'était totalement divin. Quand le baiser s'est terminé je ne lui ai posé aucunes questions de peur de briser ce moment magique. Je n'ai même pas voulu savoir ce que ce baiser signifiait. Pour moi il signifiait beaucoup plus que n'importe quelle déclaration d'amour.

Nous sommes resté là pendant encore plusieurs heures chacun enlacés dans les bras de l'autre sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne dise quoique ce soit. À ce moment précis je me rappelle avoir pensé et ce du plus profond de mon être.

Je ne veux plus jamais sortir d'ici … puis j'ai regardé vers ce que je croyait être Simon , puisqu'il faisait si noir que je n'arrivait pas à le distinguer et j'ai délicatement soufflé :

Je t'aime Simon.

Oui moi aussi je t'aime Pénélope

Puis une puissante lumière a inondé l'endroit. Ce que je redoutais le plus est arrivé : Le sortilège s'est terminé.


End file.
